1. Field of the Invention
This invention belongs to the field of processes for providing thermoplastic resins in fine powder form and, more particularly, to such processes in which the powders are obtained from aqueous dispersions of resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermoplastic resins in finely-divided form have found use in a number of applications where it is either impossible or inconvenient to utilize the more conventional cube or pellet forms. For example, powdered organic polymeric thermoplastic resins in dry form have been used to coat articles by dip coating in either a static or fluidized bed, by powder coating wherein the powder is applied by spraying or dusting, and by flame spraying. In dispersed form, thermoplastic resin powders have been applied as coatings by roller coating, spray coating, slush coating, and dip coating to substrates such as metal, paper, paperboard, and the like. These powders have also been widely employed in conventional powder molding techniques. Other applications of these powders include paper pulp additives; mold release agents for rubber; additives to waxes, paints, and polishes; binders for non-woven fabrics; and so on.
It is well known that high molecular weight thermoplastic resins, for example, polyethylene and ethylene copolymers, may be converted to dispersions of spherically shaped particles which are substantially devoid of particles greater than 25 microns in diameter and in which the number average particle diameter is less than about 10 microns. Thus, McClain U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,049 teaches that such dispersions of finely divided particles may readily be prepared by agitating the molten resin in admixture with water at elevated temperatures and at autogeneous pressure, in the presence of certain dispersing agents which are particular block copolymers of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide. The non-agglomerated spherical particles can be recovered as powders by cooling the dispersions below about 100.degree. C. and collecting the suspended material by filtration or centrifugation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,265 further teaches that the particle size of such thermoplastic resin dispersions can be reduced still further, to the sub-micron level, while retaining the unique spherical particle shape by including in the dispersions process a volatile, inert, water-insoluble organic liquid that is soluble in the thermoplastic resin in an amount between 0.5 and 20 parts per 100 parts of the resin, whereupon a stable, aqueous, film-forming latex is ultimately obtained as the final product. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,036 teaches that stable film-forming aqueous latices of high molecular weight polyethylene can also be formed by including a liquid vinyl monomer such as styrene in the dispersion process.
Although the foregoing dispersion procedures are conveniently operated as batch processes, it is also known to produce such finely divided powders in a sequential, continuous dispersion process. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,483.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,654 teaches that it is further possible to conduct the dispersion process in such a way that the polymer particles may be further transformed into spherical particles of controlled average size and size distributions which are the same, larger or smaller than the starting particles. If desired, the dispersion process can be modified in such a manner as to produce spherical foamed particles (U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,801), or to incorporate within the particles certain colorants (U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,291) and pigments (U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,736).
The fine powders are, by virtue of their small particle size, narrow particle size range, and spherical particle shape, unique states of matter which cannot readily be prepared by other conventional processes known in the art. The advantages and utility of such fine powders has been described in many of the aforesaid patent disclosures. In addition, it has been found that various substrates can be coated by applying the above described dispersions of polyolefin fine powders in an inert carrier, heating to evaporate the carrier, and fusing the polyolefin to the substrate (U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,339). Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,992 teaches a process for preparing colored polymer powders having controlled charge and printing characteristics of value as toners in electrostatic printing.